Timeline
This page consists of the official timeline of the Mighty355 comics. History Pre-Mighty355 comics *'February 1st 2000' :Boogey Boy is born. Mighty355 comics * After Rayman 2 :The events of Rayman Demon War take place. * October 30th 2013 :Princess Twilight Sparkle captures Twilight Sparkle, Rayman, Globox, Sonic, Tails, Mario and Luigi and traps them in the the Bug Hole. * November 10th 2013 :Homer gets kicked out of the Comic con club and leaves while the others watch the movie in which turns out to be a trap by Princess Twilight Sparkle, She abducts Bart, Milhouse, Brian and Stewie with her Alicorn Magic and takes them to the Bug Hole. They meet up with the videogame heroes as they came face to face with the Princess as she locks the system in the internet and shows Stewie and Brian a false future that the Griffin dog will die and shall be "never more" through a potion. * November 11th 2013 :The events of Springfield's skilled takes place in a parallel world. :Homer Simpson returns home where Marge Simpson tells him to take Maggie Simpson on a tour to the animal park to cheer himself up, later at the park Nelson tells Homer about Bart and Milhouse being trapped in the Bug Hole to which leads them going to the Springfield Hospital to visit Dr. Hibbert about Princess Twilight locking the system. in Frink's lab, Professor Frink informs Homer, Maggie and Nelson to meet him in the Gen Machine House to get the system. Peter Griffin, Mort Goldman and their sons arrive to the Gen Machine House only to catch up with Homer, Nelson and Maggie and get introduced to a 3D cubee head of the Professor that informs that Homer's 2nd son Hugo SimpsonHugo Simpson has been sent to the Bug Hole to rescue his brother and the others or else they'll be destroyed. Frink brings them to the teleport system and brings up his Uncle Kenny's creation of Firefly from the 1st MLP generation to help the boys and Maggie, They end up being transported into the system to find Hugo confronting Princess Twilight Sparkle who was in the procedure of upgrading herself and taking all of the internet spotlights as she notices firefly with the heroes. She then summons a giant evil version of the 3rd generation pony Princess Flowercup to attack Firefly while the others distract the pony monster to run back to Hugo riding on Firefly, Homer trips and falls into the Bug hole which gave firefly the opportunity to enter and rescue him, Twilight Sparkle, Bart, Milhouse, Stewie, Brian and the videogame characters. Tails distracts Princess Twilight as the Unicorn Twilight and Rayman typed the password to destroy Princess Flowercup and stop the procedure, the lock is broken and the system is fully restored. Princess Twilight escapes and the videogame characters plus Unicorn Twilight return home through the portals, however Hibbert and the nurse input a disc that sends a strong Vaccine to take out any viruses that's left in the system to which panics the Professor into telling the heroes to get out of the system after Bart found the yellow key. Hugo gets knocked out cold and Bart, Nelson and Milhouse fell right back into the Bug Hole, the boys are then rescued and the heroes manage to get back into the portal but the rockets went in as well resulting in the Gen Machine house exploding. the heroes survived but Firefly is killed, Peter and the gang escaped and Homer and the kids go to the hospital to see Hugo hospitalized and still knocked out. :Homer and friends return home for Christmas. :Boogey Boy ends up using the technology from Princess Twilight's procedure machine for his STV station. *'December 20th 2013' :The events of Queen Luna's Revenge takes place. *'March 6th 2014' :The SuperBowl 48 is on the air, Stewie and Brian get transported into a new Dragon's Lair game and met Dirk the Daring who they then team up with. They go to see MLP G1 character Mr. Moochick to which he sends them on a mission to go to the volcano of Gloom and stop the MLP G1 witches Hydia, Reeka and Draggle, Brian and Stewie entered a cave and found a treasure but was caught by an awakening Dragon and they escape only to get kidnapped by Hydia herself. They end up in her castle with Princess Daphne where Stewie is strapped to a table and be victim to Hydia's powerful gold laser, Dirk came to the rescue, thwart the Witches, saved Daphne, Brian and Stewie and stained the Dragon. Stewie and Brian return home and the USA team won the SuperBowl. Trivia